YinYang: How it could have been
by TamerTerra
Summary: Rated for Death, One shot. People keep saying that BB shouldn't have turned his back on Terra, but what would have happened if he hadn't? Read and discover.


Yin Yang

&&&

Okay, this is probably not a fic for the avid 'Oh-no-Terra-is-good-really-and-was-just-misguided' thinker. Beast Boy's decision at the end of Betrayal has been subject to great discussion at the Terra Shrine (which I admit to have spammed when I was very bored during the last holidays), so here's the fic of what could have happened...

Also, I warn that though this is technically a T/BB/R fic (I am R/BB 'shipper, but what can you do?), this is supposed to tell you the nature of good and evil, not to follow the fluffy masses. One shot - and I am _not_ just saying that. No updates. One shot.

&&&

&&&

Beast Boy had stood there for most of the battle, head down, not meeting anyone's eye. He knew that he had done wrong, and now Cyborg was dead, and Starfire unconscious, because of it. Yet still the blasts never came near him. His betrayal stung them deeply –butit hadn't fully sunk in that he was their enemy now. They had only learned about it when the Slade-bots attacked, neither of them anywhere to be found. But Terra had not been one of them.

Robin cradled Starfire in his arms. The fight had come to a stop since The Titans had resorted to defence, Raven using a Psi shield to ward off Terra's attacks. Cyborg had refused to hide, barrelling his way through flying rock to the pretender, yelling and blasting, until a molten wall of lava had melted his circuitry. Now his body lay off to one side, partially covered in the rubble that had fallen from the cavern roof.

Terra stepped backwards, admiring her handiwork. One was dead, one unconscious, only two to go. But of them was Raven.

"Robin," the dark girl said, resigning herself to fate. "Take Starfire; get as far away as you can. Forget about the Teen Titans."

"What?"

"You two were always the ones that would live. I don't matter. There is no point in sacrificing yourselves now. Go."

"I'm not running away!"

"Can you make that choice for her too?" There was no answer. "Will you sacrifice Starfire and yourself to protect your own pathetic pride?" Another pause. "Didn't think so. And... I must be the one to fight Terra" she whispered, as the Boy Wonder escaped.

Terra let him go as well. Her own personal vendetta against Raven went before her debt to Slade.

Only now did Beast Boy look up. Raven's cloak billowed out behind her, Terra's fist was raised and her face showed a cruel determination. "Please." He started.

"No Beast Boy," answered Raven. "We must fight."

"It's practically good verses evil!" called Terra.

"But which is which, I wonder?"

"We'll soon see - Ha!" she yelled, summoning her power to hurl a boulder.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven countered, wrestling for control over the stone. Beast Boy dropped to his knees. He knew why this was happening.

_"I didn't want this to happen. Beast Boy..."  
__"Then why did you let it?"  
__"I don't know, I don't know, okay? Slade... He said he could help me, save me from myself."  
__"You do need help..." Terra nodded at his words.  
__"You see! That's why I..."  
__"You needed help, but not from Slade. We could have..."  
__"But now I owe him!"  
__"I'll help you." Beast Boy took her hand. "I said that I'd be your friend no matter what, remember?"_

He'd never imagined that helping Terra repay her debt would mean helping her destroy his friends. He'd made a decision, stuck to his promise... And this was the result. He had to do something, else Raven would destroy herself as well. He dragged himself to his feet, the boulder that the two were fighting with disintegrated in front of him. Both girls were panting and sweating heavily, their powers mere flickers of energy.

"Please, don't fight..." Beast Boy said quietly, then found strength still inside himself. "Stop fighting! Why are you fighting?"

"This fight has to happen," answered Raven, still trying to draw her power back. "Even if you had chosen differently, fought with us instead of her, this would still have happened.

"Don't make it harder for him, Raven," Terra cut in. "You're just acting nice to get him back onto your side!"

"No! I..." Raven's eyes were suddenly downshadowed, the earth shook. I can't let on, she thought. Not now. She took a deep breath, the single tear that had fallen vanished.

But the tremor caused by the surge of her power let something else loose. Lava began to pour through cracks in the cavern walls. Raven stood, still. Beast Boy ran to her, then looked at Terra. The blonde shook her head, Beast Boy ran to her, she encased them both in a yellow bubble.

"Raven!" He called. "Fly or something, you have to get out too!"

"No."

"What? Raven!"

"I have nowhere left. Thanks to her, my friends are gone. She stole... Never mind what she stole. I was born in the dark, I'll die in the dark. But I have a seed of good inside me, despite my past. She was good, and nourished the seed of evil inside of her. Yin and Yang. Good and Evil change places Beast Boy, remember that."

"No..." he whispered, the yellow bubble taking him up to the cavern roof. He did not see what happened to Raven, because just then a pair of gloved hands found the pressure-points on his neck, and then he was falling...


End file.
